Computerized garment marker generation and cutting systems are well known in the art. A marker generally is the spatial array of garment segments positioned in a cutting sequence. Known systems include those offered by the assignee of the present invention, such as Gerber Garment Technology (GGT) models S-91, S-93 and S-95. In general, these known systems utilize a marker generated with a computer to optimize piece pattern density and thereby minimize the waste of fabric. However, fabrics which have a plaid or stripe are troublesome in that the clothing designer can specify an alignment of the pattern in several adjacent pieces. Consequently, the highest density of garment segment or piece patterns in the marker when placed over the fabric is not necessarily the one which provides proper pattern alignment.
In the past, the computerized marker systems simply generated a marker having fairly large tolerances between adjacent patterns. The cloth to be cut was provided to a skilled worker who would manually align the several patterns with the geometric fabric design in the cloth and thereafter cut the cloth. As a result, garments made from cloth with geometric designs, such as stripes or plaids, invariably mandate higher garment costs due to the increased waste and the use of slow, skilled labor in the cutting process.
A known garment cutting system adapted for use with fabrics having a stripe or plaid design is disclosed and claimed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,111. The '111 system is characterized by computer assisted design matching that allows for either manual or automatic matching both between a garment marker to the fabric layup and between sequenced garment segment patterns. The '111 system employs data reduction techniques to reduce processing time and includes apparatus for optimizing image stability, focus and illumination.
Another known system that adjusts the marker prior to the cloth cutting step and that is also adapted for use with fabrics having a stripe or plaid design is characterized by computer assisted design matching that automatically aligns the fabric web with the cutting apparatus and matches fabrics whose designs vary in contrast. There is also coordinate matching between an image obtained by the system's camera and the actual fabric.
In a garment or upholstery cutting application, it is sometimes necessary to align a point on one garment segment (a reference point) with a similar point on one or more other garment segments (a match point). With certain "symmetric" repeat fabrics, it is possible to achieve better fabric utilization by allowing the reference and match garment segments to differ in orientation than as programmed in the marker. Generally, the fabric repeat at a reference and match point are in the same orientation. Alignment, therefore, may be achieved by simply sliding one of the images up, down, right or left.
It would be advantageous to have a system which would provide, quickly and at a lower cost, computer assisted geometric fabric design alignment between the marker patterns and fabric with symmetric patterns so that computer controlled cutting knives can be used. The present invention is drawn toward such a system.